A Little Push
by futureauthor13
Summary: There was no denying it, Oscar loved Bea. When the dance was announced, he knew there was no one else he wanted to go with. And he was going to ask her, even if he needed a little push. One Shot.


**I'm just going to say this now, I love Fish Hooks. And I love the Oscar and Bea pairing. So I figured, why not write a one shot about it? Enjoy! **

I can't do this. I so can't do this.

Oscar stood by his locker, sweating like a fish who just finished swimming the mile swim. Any minute now, she would walk up to him. He had to do this, the Golden Pearl School Dance was in two days. If he didn't ask her now, he wouldn't get the chance. It was a miracle she hadn't been asked yet.

"Okay," said Oscar, running his fin through his sweaty, but still puffy afro, "I just have to walk up to her, say 'Hi', and then just ask her 'Bea, will you go to the dance with me?'"

But now that Oscar thought about it, that sounded too demanding. "Bea, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Yeah, that sounded good. But what if she liked her boyfriends to be direct? Oh, this wasn't working! What if this was going to ruin their friendship? This was so not a good idea! "I just can't do this!" The frusterated teenage fish slammed his head against his locker.

"How did a beautiful fish like her even become friends with a spaz like me?" Oscar asked himself. Oscar had liked Bea even before they had met. He had seen her at the park during the summer between fourth and fifth grade. To Oscar, Bea just seemed to light up the tank with just her smile.

Her long, red hair could make a mermaid jealous. She was caring, funny, and willing to do anything to help him and his brother. And her voice, Oscar could still remember the day he heard that voice.

()()()()()()

"I don't know about this, Milo."

"Trust me bro, this is going to be fun!"

Eleven year old Oscar was on top of a steep hill made of sand with his ten year old brother, Milo. Milo had found two pieces of wood that he said would be perfect for sand sliding.

"You've gotta try it, it's so much fun!" pleaded his brother.

"You've done this before?" asked Oscar.

"Well, no," Milo confessed, "But I have in my fantasies, and my fantasies are always fun!" This wasn't making Oscar feel any better. But Milo didn't seem to notice because he then handed his brother a piece of wood.

"Milo, Mom said if I break my new braces, I'm going to be in trouble," reminded Oscar. To tell you the truth, his mom hadn't really said this, he was just worried something would go wrong like they usually wood during Milo's little stunts.

"This is really safe, just sliding down a hill," said Milo, confidently. Oscar looked down the steep hill. It sure was a fast, long, dangerous way down. "Last one down is a gummy fish!" And with that, Oscar felt a hard shove and found himself falling on his board and sliding down the steep hill.

Oscar screamed as the board continued to speed up. He yelled for other fish to get out of the way. He had managed to turn around rocks and pieces of fake coral.

"Great job, Bro!" Oscar looked back at his brother, who was giving him a thumbs up. Oscar laughed. Maybe this was fun and safe. But then he heard his brother yell again. "Oscar, look out for that rock!

Oscar faced forward again and saw that he was heading straight for a rock. Before he knew it, he was airborn and hitting the sandy ground hard within a matter of seconds.

"Ohhh," Oscar moaned. His back ached. He closed his eyes and just laid there for a few seconds, until he heard a voice.

"Are you okay?"

Oscar opened his eyes and gasped. Swimming right above him was a young girl fish, about the same age as him. She had long red hair that was in a ponytail and she was yellow with orange stripes. She was also wearing an orange headband with butterflies and stars on it. She smiled at Oscar and took his hand.

"Here, there you go," she said helping him up, who by the way was still speechless. She was _beautiful! _"My name is Bea Goldfishburg, what's your name?"

"Os-Oscar," Oscar stuttered, giving a nervous smile. Bea smiled back.

"I like you Oscar," she said, "Want to be friends?" Oscar almost fainted right then and there if it wasn't for his brother coming up right behind them to help him out.

()()()()()()()()

Oscar smiled at that memory. Shortly after they met, the three of them became best friends. It was honestly the best moment in Oscar's life.

Just then, he saw a flash of red and orange in the corner of his eyes. That was her! Oscar instantly got nervous. There was no way he could do this! Quickly, Oscar swam towards the end of the hallway to hide from his crush until lunch.

"Hey bro! You will not believe this!" Out of nowhere, Milo appeared in front of Oscar smiling widely, "They have pizza flavored fish food in the cafeteria! Let's go check it out!"

"What? No, Milo I can't!" said Oscar, knowing Bea was in that direction.

"Come on, we need to hurry so we can make it to our next class afterwards!" said Milo, giving his brother a hard push in the opposite direction.

"Oof!" Oscar recognized that voice. He quickly turned around and saw Bea picking up her books that she had dropped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Bea!" Oscar said quickly. Bea gave him a friendly smile.

"No damage done," she said. Oscar looked into her blue eyes, and suddenly felt calmer.

"Um, Bea?" Oscar began, "W-Would you like to, you know, g-go to the dance tomorrow?" Bea automatically smiled.

"Of course, I'd love too!" Oscar couldn't believe it!

"R-Really?" Oscar said smiling.

"Yeah!" said Bea. Just then, the one minute left bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch, okay Oscar?"

"O-Okay, bye Bea!" Oscar said, waving goodbye. Bea waved back until she was out of sight. As soon as she was, Oscar gave a sigh.

He was wrong before. _This _was the best moment of his life.

**Please review.**


End file.
